Cammie in the Middle
by iD4bby
Summary: You've probably read the story of Gallagher meeting Blackthorne. But you've probably never read a story with this plot. Joe sends protective glares towards any boy that likes Cammie. But those protective glares aren't from a concerned godfather, they're from a jealous boy. Because even though he may be a teacher, there is still that boy, who can't stop himself from staring.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1:

CPOV

_ Where is he?_ I thought, pacing back and forth. I stood beside my friends, Bex, Liz, and Macey, waiting for Joe, my god father, dad's best friend and cove-ops teacher, more commonly referred to as Mr. Solomon, by my classmates. By now all 15 girls were outside our school- the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. "I swear if he doesn't show up soon, I'm going to scream!" Bex muttered. "Same here. Spies aren't supposed to be late even by 0.032 seconds. Mr. Solomon's is a whole minute late!" Macey said, feeling annoyed. Yup, you read that right. Spies. Our school's cover? A bunch of rich, snobby girls. Who we really are? Spies. And before you go on saying girls can't be spies, you shouldn't go around saying that- Bex would murder you in an instant if you did.

Just then, Joe walks in. "Okay girls, since you so greatly defeated Blackthorne last week, we have been invited back so the boys have a chance to redeem themselves. I trust you have all prepared for your stay, and of course your entrance. The boys have no idea we're coming, so girls, make them freak out." He said.

We all walked towards the helicopter, with our luggage (amount ranging from 1(me) to 5 (Macey). We settled into our seats, and began whispering about our entrance.

Oh how rude of me- I forgot to introduce myself! Well my name's Cameron Ann Morgan, but call me Cammie. My code name- well that's classified.

ZPOV

"I CAN'T BELIVE SHE BEAT ME AND I DON'T EVEN KNOW HER NAME!" I shouted, referring to the girl who tailed me in a cove-ops mission, and beat me. "Zach calm down, a) it's getting really _annoying_ how you say that every hour, and b) you're never going to see her again!" said Nick.

Just then, our roof shattered. And at all 14 tables around us, a girl landed perfectly on the table tops, not touching a single plate of food. HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?! Then my next thought was, why not our table too?

Then, Bex, the girl who had tailed Grant, looked around and shouted, "C'mon Cammie, why can't you just do the same as us." A female's laughter filled the room. "Bex, you know this is way more fun." said who I assumed to be Cammie. All the boys in the room looked around the room to find 'Cammie'. Then, Mr. Solomon got up, looking amused and said, "Alright boys, let's make this your first chance to redeem yourselves. Find Cammie. You have ten minutes. GO!" Every boy scattered out of their chairs, and started frantically scanning the room, including me. Who's this 'Cammie' anyways?!

JPOV

I couldn't help but chuckle at the boys' frantic movements. Then I controlled myself, putting up a mask of indifference, thinking, _Joe Solomon you should NOT be surprised at Cammie's skills, isn't that why you fell for her? Wait- WHAT! I DID NOT FALL FOR HER... Did I? _I cleared my throat as my timer went off, and stood up. "Time's up boys. Cammie, reveal yourself." I said.

"Hey boys." said Cammie. Every head twisted to find her. "Over here." she said, as she leaned flawlessly against the cash register, at the line for the food. "B-but I already searched there!" cried out a boy. "Yeah I saw you. But you didn't do it well enough." She said patiently. I couldn't contain myself any longer and burst out in a silent laughter, clutching my stomach. Of course, since these are spies we're training, she heard me and looked over at me and said, "Oh hey Joey."

There was a silence in the cafeteria as everyone gaped at her, waiting to see what I would do to her for calling me that instead of Mr. Solomon. But all I did on the outside was glare at her. On the inside? I was blushing like crazy at the sound of the nickname she gave me when she was 6. "_Oh '__Joey'_,_ you've got it bad." _was all I could think.


	2. Chapter 2

** Due to the reviews I've already gotten, I've decided to update today. Well that and the fact that I'm itching to continue writing. Thanks so much for your reviews!**

**First of all I'd just like to say thanks for actually reading my story. Secondly, I'd like to say that even though all of the reviews I've gotten so far pretty much encourage me to continue- in one of the reviews I got, it said that the idea was disgusting, and I'd just like to say that if you find that this is disgusting and you hate the idea of Jammie, please go read another story, I'm sure you can find one with out any Jammie moments. Sorry if I was over thinking your review, it's just that when you post stuff like that it makes me feel like I'm doing this wrong, and with this being my first fan-fic. I don't need any of that, I'm already giving myself enough grief about my story.**

**That being said, if you have any suggestions on plot ideas (such as why not make Bex do _ to _ for doing _), I'd love to hear them! ;) Oh, and let me know if I should write longer chapters and post maybe twice a week, or write chapters with the length of chapter 1's and post everyday or almost everyday.**

* * *

Chapter 2:

CPOV

Joe is pushing us up to the stage to introduce ourselves, and all the Blackthorne boys are just staring at us. I look around and see Zach, the boy I tailed, messed with and beat. He looks like he just realized that I, Cammie Morgan, am the girl who tailed him.

One by one, the 11 girls get up and say they're name and codename. Then Bex stands up and says "My codename is Duchess. My full name is Rebecca Baxter, but please, call me Bex." I look at her with disbelief. Why is she acting so nice? Then she adds, "Or I'll just have to hurt you with anything that just so happens to be at my disposal. And trust me when I say I can hurt you with a feather."

Then Liz stands up and says shyly, "Hi, my name is Elizabeth Sutton, and I'm known for being a klutz. My codename is Bookworm." Gasps erupted from the R&D department **(That's what it's called right? Sorry if it isn't.).** Oh did I mention Liz is famous for her hacking skills?

Macey struts to the microphone and says, "Hey, my name is Macey McHenry. Yes _the _Macey McHenry who's dad is senator. My codename is Peacock."

Finally I stand up and say, "Hey my name is Cameron Ann Morgan. And my codename is- Wait, Joey, so they all have clearance level 7?" He gives me a nod and I continue. "My codename is- actually you know what I'm going to have some fun first." Every guy groans, probably wondering why I'm not just telling them my codename. I look around with an evil glint in my eye, and say, "Based on my entry, what do _you_ think my codename is?"

Random guesses start flying. "Invisible?" says some random guy. I shake my head no.

"Register? She was hiding at the cash register!"

"Hidden?"

"Not-there?"

The guesses get worse in worse.

"Fine, I'll give you a hint. I'm tied as the best spy/pavement artist." I say, exasperated.

JPOV

I'm sitting there, feeling amused by the boys' bad guesses. I mean seriously. Not-there? What kind of codename would that be?!

"Fine, I'll give you a hint. I'm tied as the best spy/pavement artist." she says, looking exasperated.

All the boys gasp. "Y-you don't mean... the _Chameleon_?!" A boy shouts.

She cocks her head and stares the boy down. "Why not? Why do you seem so shocked by the idea that I'm the Chameleon?"

"T-that's not possible! Everyone knows the Chameleon is a guy, I mean there's no way a girl could be that good." he replies looking smug, sure that she's lying about being the Chameleon. Wow, does this guy have a death wish or something? Last time a spy was told she couldn't possibly be good, the guy who said it dearly regret it. Who's this girl you ask? Oh that's simple. Abby. Abby Cameron. I look at Cammie and her 'sisters', wondering if they'd react the same way Cammie's aunt did.

Every girl in the room had formed a circle around the boy, shooting him death glares. Then Bex spoke. "Remember how I said I could kill with a feather?" The boy nodded vigorously. "Want to test that theory?" Cammie asked him. "I'd like to see you try and even touch me!" The boy- Luke, shouted. I shook my head. Luke never learns, does he?

A millisecond later he is being kicked, punched and trash-talked. I got up, as much as I felt he needed to learn his lesson, I was a teacher. "Girls, I think that's enough." I said.

All the girls nodded, backed away, and glared at Luke. Macey leaned down to Luke and hissed "Never underestimate us. Got it?"

Luke gulped, and ran away. Poor boy. I feel bad for him. Well, no I don't. He insulted Camm- I mean all the girls in the school. But now, he may be my smallest problem. All the boys seem to be checking Cammie out. I grit my teeth. She is _my_ Chameleon, and I won't let those boys hurt her.

Every boy in the room's POV

Man, those girls looked so HOT standing up for Cammie. But Cammie was definitely the hottest chameleon ever

CPOV

I blush, thinking, _Why is everyone staring at me? I'm supposed to be the chameleon! Chameleon's aren't supposed to be noticed! Well, except by chameleon-studying-scientists. But if that's the case, then it seems Blackthorne is training scientists_.

* * *

**Well, How'd I do? Good(e)? Bad? Sorry if I made Joe seem like he was making Cammie an item, he's supposed to be sweet and caring towards Cammie, and jealous of any boys who like Cammie. I'll try to make the sweet-and-caring-Joe appear in the next chapter. Oh and if it helps the disgusting factor, you can pretend that Joe isn't much older than Cammie, and I say can, because his age doesn't really affect the story much.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! I've decided I'm going to start this off as a Zammie, but turn it into a Jammie (though of course Joe will continue loving Cammie). Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

CPOV

After all the Gallagher Girls were done eating, we all went to our own rooms. Bex and Macey were in one room, while Liz and I were in another. Macey and Bex's room was just across the hall from ours though.

"I'M GONNA MISS YOU!" Bex says, hugging Liz, Macey and I.

I chuckle. "You know we'll be seeing each other everyday, and we live just across the hall right?"

"Yeah, but I won't be able to wake you up and get you into some fashionable stuff." says Macey.

"You know, I won't really miss the torture done by Bex and you." I say, pretending to be thoughtful.

Macey fake-glares at me while Bex fake-punches me. "But what if you use that really stupid codename, and dress like a cash register! You'd look horrible!" Macey protests.

"You guys! Let's just go, see you at lunch!" Liz says, dragging me into our room.

I drag my luggage in. I narrow my eyes, and look around the room. I speak in Malay, "Liz, we're being watched. Speak Malay 'cause I think the boys planted bugs and cameras in our room and they don't teach Malay in Blackthorne."

"Omigod, you're right, now that you mention it, I can see 5 bugs already. Hold on, I'll go see if Macey and Be have their rooms bugged too." Liz says.

While I wait for Liz, I put all my stuff away. Then she comes back, with Macey and Bex in tow. "Come on, let's get rid of these bugs." says Liz, still speaking in Malay. Macey stops her with an evil glint in her eye, saying, "Why? Let's have some fun first."

* * *

**Sorry for the super short chapter- But I need help. How should the girls get their revenge? Review some ideas, and I'll try to get a update out by tomorrow, if not, at the longest, Thursday. But I'm almost done all my extra-curriculars, and soon I'll have all the time in the world to write. So anyways, Please help with some revenge ideas! I could probably think of some, but they won't be as creative. Ideas!**


	4. Chapter 4

COPV

I want to run to my room and hide. Like, right now. Macey and Bex decided that we're going to dress the boys in make-up, take a photo of them in their embarrassing state, and the plaster the afore mentioned picture all over the school. Liz is our technology person, so she doesn't have to come on this little prank. Lucky duck. I let out a sigh, and run a finger through my hair.

Macey shushes me, and whispers to Liz over the comms, "Hey Liz, we're ready for entry. Are the boys sound asleep?"

"Yea, you're all clear guys." said Liz.

I felt a rush go through my body. Even though I didn't want to be caught, it felt good knowing the boys would soon have their payback. Bex, Macey, and I tiptoed into their room. I started my work, being ever so careful.

"Finish up and get out of there, Zach is starting to wake!" Liz shout-whispered.

I turned to Zach- he didn't look like he'd be waking anytime soon, but Liz was almost never wrong. I reached over to continue, but just then, his hand shot out and grabbed me. He pulled me closer to his chest. I froze, then slowly looked towards him. He was still asleep...

"Mace, Bex, little help here?!" I whispered frantically. They turned, took in my situation, and had to clamp their hands to their mouths to keep from laughing. Macey grabbed Bex and pulled her out, leaving me stuck in Zach's arms.

Some friends they are.

"Wow, what great friends you have." Zach muttered. I froze again, realizing he'd been awake the whole time.

"Y-you're awake?" I asked.

"Mmmhmm." He mumbled. "Now get out... That is unless you _want_ to sleep here with me..." he continued.

I freaked out, and quickly ran out the room, slamming the door behind me. I heard him chuckle behind me, and I swear that he was smirking.

I realized that we hadn't finished the boys makeovers, or gotten a picture of them. I sighed. They'd won the prank wars.

* * *

I reached my room, and before I could even open the door, it flew open, revealing my gossipy-looking friends- except Liz, who'd fallen asleep after her warning to us.

"Thanks a lot guys!" I said sarcastically.

"What? I thought you would've like it in Zach's arms... After all, it's obvious he likes you and you like him." Macey said. A flicker of jealousy passed through her eyes, but it quickly disappeared. I must have imagined it- Macey could get any guy she wants without batting an eyelash.

"Are you kidding me? Me and _Zach? _Sorry, Mace, but I think you've officially gone crazy! Bex, don't you agree with me?" I protested.

"I think I'm going to go with Macey on this one- you totally like Zach." Bex replied."

"NOOO!" I whisper-shouted, almost forgetting it was still 4 am.

Macey and Bex looked at each other and grinned. Macey started singing, "Cammie likes Zach-"

"And she's in denial! But don't worry, we'll make sure you'll look so hot, Zach won't be able to stop staring!" Bex finished.

And for a brief moment, Macey looked like she wanted to murder Bex. Then she quickly covered it up and smiled, saying, "We'll get you ready in the morning!"

I groaned and threw myself on the bed, pulling a pillow over my head. "Fantastic, now go back to your own room!" I said.

* * *

After a torture filled session of Hair and Wardrobe with Macey, and Makeup with Bex, I was ready to go.

As Liz, Macey, Bex and I stepped into the cafeteria, heads turned and jaws dropped. Us 4 girls smiled at each other and went to sit down. On my way there, I saw Joe staring at me, probably thinking that the shorts Macey stuck me in were to short for his goddaughter to be wearing and winked at him, letting him know that I didn't like any of the boys.

A bunch of boys crowded around Macey, and Bex was cornered by Grant, while Liz and Jonas were talking about hacking into things. Zach is standing in front of me, blabbing away. This time I know I saw a jealousy in Macey, and I stood up, and whispered, "I need to talk to you." She nodded, and Bex and Liz stood up to follow us, and I headed into our room, which had been ex-bugged as soon as we saw them.

Once we reached our room, and the door was closed, I turned to Macey. "What was that about?" I ask.

"I like Zach." Macey said simply.

"WHAT!" Bex and Liz yelled.

"I like Zach." Macey repeated.

"So why did you keep forcing me to talk to him?" I asked, my voice softening.

"Because, he liked you first, and it's obvious you like him back." She replied.

"But I don't like Zach! I like someone else!" I said, realizing it was true the moment I said it.

JPOV

I was standing outside the door of the girls room, eavesdropping, when I heard Cammie say 4 words that made me nearly jump from joy.

"I like someone else." Cammie repeated.

Was that me? Could that be me?

"Who? I'll only believe you if you tell me who you like." Macey said. I almost wanted to hug the girl. Now I would find out who she liked!

"Joe.. I like Joe." Cammie whispered, so softly I had to strain my spy ears to hear it. Sh-She likes me? She likes me? OH MY GOD CAMERON ANN MORGAN LIKES ME.

"Joe- as in MR. SOLOMON?" Macey screamed.

"Wow Cammie- I didn't expect that." Bex said.

"Me either. Wow Cammie- Does this mean I can go out with Zach?" Macey blurted.

"Yeah, sure." Cammie answers.

I cannot contain my excitement any longer. I open the door and barge in.

"You like me?" I ask.

"y-yeah?" She says, saying it like she's afraid of what I'll say back.

"I'm glad, 'cause that means I can do this without freaking you out." I say, then pull her into a kiss.

She pulls away after a bit. "Wow. I mean- wow. You like me back?" she says.

"Isn't it obvious Cam? And Joe, I'm not sure doing that exactly made Cam's heart rate calm down." Bex says with a grin.

I roll my eyes, but Bex isn't going to stop me from doing what I want. "Cammie- could you- would you-" I say. Wow, look at me, a grown man getting nervous in front of four girls. Well- Cammie looking pretty good at breakfast- though she must have suffered insane torture from Macey and Bex to achieve it, probably wouldn't help my nervousness. "Will you be my girlfriend?" I manage to get out.

Her eyes fill with joy, and she opens her mouth to reply- and then the alarms start blaring.

* * *

**Wow, don't you just love me? Hahaha I'll try to update soon- oh and thanks to wittykittylizzie (a loyal reviewer) and all the others- you're my motivation to keep writing.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5:

**hey guys, yes you might hate me for doing that little cliff hanger, but, as promised, here's another chapter! And trust me when I say that you might actually like the reason of why I made the alarms blare.**

**Oh and I realized I made a mistake in the last one... Liz was supposed to be sleeping when Cammie walked in. So, I just updated that and fixed that little mistake of Liz speaking.**

**Sorry if this chapter includes OOC scenes.**

* * *

CPOV

I jumped to my feet, and immediately picked up by Joe, who was shouting orders at Bex and Macey.

Then, the alarms stopped.

And the coal starts falling. AND IT'S ON FIRE.

One comes straight towards me. And bonks me on the head.

Just before I go out, I realize something. The coal _on fire_, was cold.

* * *

CPOV (still)

I come to, feeling Bex pushing on my heart, giving me CPR. And at that exact moment, I realize something else. Joe's lips are blowing air into my mouth. I sit up, and everyone looks relived. Well except Liz, who's STILL sleeping.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake." Joe says, kissing me gently. "Let's get you to the nurse, just in case that coal burned you."

"B-but it didn't." I say slowly. "It didn't burn me. It was cold."

"How's that possible Cammie? We saw it on fire!" Joe said, furrowing his eyebrows.

"Awesome right?" Our eyes fly to Liz, who is sitting, watching us, and apparently, NOT ASLEEP.

"You- you did this?" Bex stutters.

"Yup. That fire? A fake fire we designed in the labs. It's made to confuse the enemy long enough for you to attack. Oh and the alarms only went off in our room- the people in other rooms didn't hear it." Liz said.

"You set off the alarms?" Bex says, still confused that Liz did it. I mean, I don't think she can't- it's just that, sweet, _innocent_ Liz did this?

"Uh huh. I wanted to see what Joe would do if you got hurt. And you want to know what the best part is? I can't get in trouble because the headmistress herself gave me permission." Liz says.

"My mom?" I ask.

"Yeah, her only condition was that she could watch Joe's reaction. See that camera there? Behind the potted plant? Yeah, that's her watching." Liz replied.

"But how'd you know that Joe liked Cammie? _I_ didn't even see that." Macey says.

"Didn't you guys see all those looks he gave her at breakfast?" Liz asks.

"Yeah, but I thought he was just warning her not to get herself hurt." Bex says.

"Nope, if you saw him a second earlier, you would've seen him staring along with the rest of the boys. But when Cammie turned to look at Joe, he covered it up and gave her the look _you_ saw." Liz says.

"You saw that?" Joe said. "I have to say, I'm impressed in your ability to notice things and pull it off without any of us guessing Miss. Sutton. That will most definitely count towards your grade."

Liz beams, then turns towards the potted plant camera. "Okay, I'm disabling the camera now, okay Mrs. Morgan?" Then she walks over and disables the camera.

"Now that that has been taken care of, Cammie you never did answer my question from before." Joe says, raising an eyebrow.

I just lean forward and kiss him.

"Is that a yes?" Joe asks.

I kiss him again.

"You know, I might just keep asking you just to be kissed." He says, wrapping his arms around my waist.

JPOV

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend." Cammie says.

"YES!" I shout, pumping my fist.

The girls fall to the floor laughing, as I turn red, realizing I said it out loud. Liz clutches her sides, and says, "You know, I shouldn't have taken the camera down- I'm sure headmistress would've loved to see that!" I turn a deeper shade of red.

"It's okay, I think you were adorable." Cammie says. I smile at her, and she gives me a shy smile back. Why does she have to be so damn cute?!


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! So I just wanted to say that yes, this is a JAMMIE, not a zammie. Sorry to those who wanted a Zammie. I thought I made that pretty clear. Maybe when I'm done this story I'll write a Zammie, but THIS story is a Jammie.**

**Thanks for reading! :)**

* * *

Chapter 6:

JPOV

I wake up, and realize I'm still in the girl's room, lying on their couch with Cammie's head buried in my chest. I blush, and start to untangle myself without waking her up. No such luck.

"Joey?" Cammie says, looking up at me.

"Yeah?" I reply.

"I just wanted to make sure you were actually there." She says softly.

"Of course I am. Now why don't you rest until everyone else is up." I say, kissing her on her forehead.

"'Kay." she says, and then she goes back to sleep, still in my lap.

I hear a chorus of 'Awwww's' coming from behind me. I turn towards them and shoot them a glare.

"What? You guys are so cute!" Macey says.

"Whatever." I grumble, but on the inside I'm glowing with happiness. I get off the couch and head into the bathroom to get cleaned up while the girls try to get Cammie to wakeup again.

When I step out, there is a wet Cammie in front of me, and a Bex is smiling sheepishly, holding an empty bucket.

Macey looks at Cammie, then looks at me, and points toward the door. "Get out Joe." she says.

"Why?" I ask.

"So we can get Cammie ready for breakfast." Liz, Bex and Macey say sweetly. Cammie looks horrified. I chuckle.

"Good luck Cammie." I say, and then I step out the door to see two children standing in front of me.

"Hi daddy!" they say together. I gulp. _Daddy?_

* * *

CPOV

I just finished getting ready when Joe starts banging on the door.

"Girls! We have a problem!" he shouts.

"Alright, alright, we're coming, jeez." Macey says, flinging open the door.

Before I can process what's happening, two adorable looking children are squeezing me tightly.

"MOMMY!" They shout.

"Uhhh Mommy?" Bex says, looking at me.

"Don't look at me!" I protest. "Look guys I'm sorry but I think you mixed me up with someone else." I said, kneeling down to look them in the eye.

"Y-you don't recognise us?" the girl says- she's older than the boy, probably around 7 years old. "I'm Kayla, your daughter!"

To be honest she DOES have my eyes and hair... But she can't be... Could she?

"I think we should go to my mom." I say. Everyone nods, and gets up.

"Are we going to see Grandma? Is she going to look young again, like you guys?" the boy, who's around 5, asks.

At the words, "young again" I freeze, realizing just how serious this is. Oh boy.

* * *

KPOV (Kayla)

What's going on? Why doesn't mommy know me? And why are mommy, daddy, Auntie Macey, Auntie Liz, and Auntie Bex all so young? I knew we shouldn't have played with that machine we found!

I hold onto Kyle's hand, and we walk.

"So we already know who you are," Mommy says, pointing at me. "But who are you?" she asks, pointing at Kyle.

"I'm Kyle... Your s-son who you don't remember!" he says, bursting into tears.

Mommy and Daddy exchange a look, and Mommy bends down to pick Kyle up, while Daddy picks me up.

"How can you not remember us..." I whisper. "I thought spies have perfect memory."

Everyone freezes. "We really need to talk to Rachel. She's still staying at Blackthorne right?" says Daddy.

* * *

KEPOV (Kyle)

We get to Grammy's room, I run into the room to see her talking with Uncle Grant and Uncle Jonas. "HI GRAMMY!" I say, bouncing up and down.

Grammy looks really confused, and turns towards Mommy and Daddy and our Aunties and asks, "Why did he just call me Grammy?"

"You don't remember either?" I ask softly. "How come no one remembers us? I'm Kyle and she's Kayla. You have to remember your own grandkids, you HAVE TOO!" I shout, close to tears.

"What's going on?" asks Grammy.

* * *

RPOV (Rachel aka Mrs. Morgan)

Cammie clears her throat. "We were just doing our regular morning routine. Well not quite because Joe was in the room-"

"Joe was WHAT?" I cut in.

"Ummm... Never mind. So we were just getting ready and then they show up and start calling me Mommy and Joe daddy. AND they know about the spy thing." she finishes.

"Why do you think they're your parents?" I ask Kayla.

"Because we were just playing with them until we found this machine while they went to cook breakfast... You look exactly like you did in the photos from Mommy and Daddy's past. We know you, Grammy, can't cook, and we don't have any grandparents except you and we know that Auntie Bex is married to Uncle Grant and Uncle Jonas and Auntie Liz are married and Auntie Macey isn't married because she thinks there are "plenty of fish in the sea" whatever that means!" Kayla says.

Everyone looks surprised at this outburst, supressing laughter as well at Macey's love life, and I must say, it certainly sounds like accurate information.

"Wait a minute- did you say that Bex and I are married?" asks Grant.

"Uh-huh. This is weird. I'm talking to my relatives who don't even know they're own lives! And, they're all YOUNG. Why are you young? You're supposed to be old! BE OLD." says Kyle.

"Liz, Jonas, do you think they could've found a time machine?" I ask.

They nod, and Liz says, "Based on what they've told us, yes. Do you think we can be excused to try and make one ourselves?"

I nod at them, and they leave.

"Does this mean me and Kayla will go back to our mommy and daddy's who remember they're lives and are old again?" Kyle asks.

I hold in a laugh and reply, "Yes."

"YAY!" He runs around the room pointing at everyone, singing, "You're gonna be OLD. You're going to be old AGAIN!"

Everyone bursts out laughing.

"You're going to be OLD! You're gonna be old AGAIN! Everything's going to be alright, 'cause your going to be OLD!"


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

CPOV

Liz and Jonas burst into the room. "We made it!" exclaimed Liz.

"Its... Working..." Jonas said, out of breath.

"YAY! We get to go home!" cried Kayla and Kyle together. I smiled at them.

"Bye guys, see you in the future!" said Joe.

"Bye bye!" they said. They pushed a button, and they were gone. My future children. Back to the future, where future me, will love them.

* * *

ZPOV

I rushed down the hallway. I burst into Mrs. Morgan's room to see everyone there. I looked at Cammie.

"Can I speak with you?" I asked her.

"Sure Zach." she replied, getting up to follow me.

I went to a secret passage way Cammie showed me. I turned in, and I leaned against the wall while Cammie shut the entrance.

I was the first to break the silence. "So... you and Joe?"

"How'd you find out?" she asked.

"Spy." I said, pointing at myself. (If you really want to know, some 7th year was spying on them, and found out that Joe and Cammie have children in the future.)

She huffed. "Yeah."

"Were... were you guys already dating when the children came?" I asked, not sure what I wanted to hear.

"Yeah... We were already dating by then." she said.

"Oh.. That's okay.. I like Tina anyways so.." I said quickly.

"Oh really Zach? That's amazing! I'm so happy for you!" she said.

"Thanks." I said flatly. "But it's not like we're going out or anything."

"Ask her Zach. I know she'll say yes." she promised.

"And if she doesn't?" I say back.

"She will say yes." she says confidently.

I engulf her in a hug. "Thanks. I needed that. I guess I'm not really mad that you like Joe, just shocked. A little part of me has always liked you- but I think it really was just friendship that I wanted." I say, pulling back from the hug.

"Let's go back to the room. They're probably expecting us." Cammie says.

When we get back, Grant looks at me and raises his eyebrows, as if to say, _is everything okay?_

I nod in response, and he relaxes.

Me. Cammie. Just friends. I am okay with that. I'm perfectly fine with that.

* * *

**I can't believe it's (it being both the chapter and actual story) this short (It was wayyyyy longer in my mind.) Anyways, next/last chapter will be an epilogue, should everyone remember this day, or should they just use a memory drug and forget everything, and please explain your choice.**** I'm going to start writing the epilogue, and the first person to review their answer is what I'll do (within reason, of course :D)**


	8. End

Chapter 8, aka Epilogue

CPOV

We're all still friends. Joe and I still love each other, and Mom agreed to let us stay together.

Liz and Jonas hid the time machine in a secret passageway, so when the time comes, my children will find it.

Bex and Grant's relationship has developed from friends into a love/hate relationship.

Zach asked out Tina, and made Tina shriek from joy, so I guess that was a yes.

Macey and Nick broke up. Turns out they're both not ready for a steady relationship.

Macey flirts with boys.

Nick flirts with girls.

My children are back in the future.

Joe is offering a memory drug to everyone. We either all take it, or all don't.

If I don't, I will go on remembering them. Wondering what they're doing in the future. I will remember their sweet smiles. I will be constantly wondering how to be a better person, knowing that one day I'll be their role model.

If I take it, I will forget them. Forget everything that happened. I'm okay with that, because I don't want to live my life, knowing what will happen. I'm happy to forget what today, because I know one day I'll meet them again. One day, they'll be safe in my arms.

I don't know what to do. I'm stuck between to choices. Like monkey in the middle. They're throwing the ball- my knowledge of my children, back and forth. I chase it back and forth. One of the people are telling me to forget. The other, begging me to remember. I'm struggling, trying to catch my children. Struggling, to know what to do. Monkey in the middle. Cammie in the middle.

I know what to do now. I pick up the cup, and drink it. I want my life to be unpredicted. I want to feel the excitement of a proposal, I don't want to go around my life knowing what will happen.

I drink the memory tea, and so does everyone else.

* * *

**Yeah, well that's the end I guess. Did you like my story? I hope so. I'm going to miss this story, but I like the ending.**

**Thanks to all my reviewers, followers, favoriters (is that a word?), and readers.**

**Special thanks to:**

**wittykittylizzie**

**Gg01**

**Darkstar Icefire 88**


End file.
